ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Terraspin
Terraspin is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Geochelone Aerio from the planet Aldabra in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Terraspin is a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. He also has three holes which can extend 3 finger-like claws to use as fingers. In Omniverse, Terraspin now has six holes instead of eight, has brown spots on his upper legs, toes, and shoulders, and has a hexagonal body shape rather than circular. The black stripes under his eyes are thicker. His skin is now green instead of a tan/brown. His feet have gained toes as well. Terraspin wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Terraspin can create devastating wind blasts. When doing so, he retracts his head into his shell, opens a hatch to see, his fins become triangular, and his legs combine into a similar shape. His shell stays static and suspended while his limbs rotate at absurd speeds. The holes on Terraspin's shell eject powerful winds, as well as do the vice versa to create strong vacuums. He can use his winds to fly, blowing air to hover over the surface and uses his rotating limbs as propellers. In Cosmic Destruction, Terraspin was able to use his powers to blast himself forward and up ramps. Terraspin possesses enhanced strength, as Galapagus was able to lift and throw a car. He also has superhuman durability when he is completely withdrawn into his shell. Terraspin can extend the black holes at the tips of his flippers into finger-like claws. Terraspin is selectively immune to spells and Mana. Terraspin, as revealed in The More Things Change: Part 2, is immune to poisonous gas. Like all Geochelone Aerios, Terraspin is capable of using magic, but doesn't know how. Weaknesses If Terraspin's holes on his chest get blocked, his wind powers will decrease. If Terraspin gets stuck to something and can't spin his arms and legs, his wind powers will be decreased even further. Unless he is flying, Terraspin's body is cumbersome and not very agile. The position of his face gives him a very big blind spot and he has to turn his entire body around to see behind him. If a small object is jammed in Terraspin's shell, it can cause him to stop in order to remove the obstruction. Terraspin can be affected by magic if he isn't using his magic immunity. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Escape from Aggregor, Terraspin's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by scanning Galapagus' DNA.﻿ *Terraspin first appeared in Reflected Glory. Terraspin destroyed a giant robot. *In The Forge of Creation, Terraspin defeated the Aggrebots. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Terraspin blew Gwen into a wall, but she used a spell to slow him down, making him powerless. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Terraspin, Gwen and Kevin charged into Victor's old lab. *In Basic Training, Terraspin put out a fire in Plumbers' Academy. *In Simian Says, Terraspin battled some DNAlien Arachnichimps. *In The Widening Gyre, Terraspin battled some mutated seagulls. *In Inspector 13, Terraspin blew all the bombs away to get Julie to safety. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Terraspin and Rook chased Bubble Helmet. *In Many Happy Returns, Terraspin was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Terraspin was used to blow away Attea and Eighteight. *In While You Were Away, Terraspin helped land the ship Young One was in. *In T.G.I.S., Terraspin battled some Chupacabras. *In The Ultimate Heist, Terraspin battled Negative Goop. *In For a Few Brains More, Terraspin rescued Azmuth and his brain. *In Catfight, Terraspin battled Princess Looma until Attea used the Omnitrix Remote Control to changed him into Bullfrag. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Terraspin defeated Fistina. *In Rook Tales, Terraspin tried to take off Young One's tail. *In A New Dawn, Terraspin appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Reflected Glory'' (first appearance) *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''Basic Training'' *''Simian Says'' *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Inspector 13'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Many Happy Returns'' (accidental transformation) *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''While You Were Away'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''For a Few Brains More'' *''Catfight'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) *''Rook Tales'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Online Games= *Galactic Challenge *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Terraspin is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology Terraspin's name is a portmanteau of terrapin, which is a turtle or tortoise, as well as "spin", referencing his ability to do so. Trivia *Terraspin and the other Andromeda aliens have their powers related to a certain element, for Terraspin it's wind. *Terraspin resembles the Japanese monster Gamera. Both were turtle like in appearance, both could fly, both look roughly similar, both could draw into their shells and both could spin while in their shells either as an attack or a form of flight. *Terraspin is the Alien of the Month in March. Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males